Snog Me Sensless HG and RW
by helenluvsboo
Summary: When Ron walks into the commonroom and witnesses a fight about him between the object of his affections, Hermione Granger, and his sister, he comes to terms with his feelings, attempts to tell her, and just ends up snogging her senseless. ONESHOT!


Ron Weasley and Harry Potter entered the Gryffindor common room to see to lovely young ladies, one with bushy brown hair, and one with shocking red hair (3 guesses who!) Shouting at the top of their lungs. Facing each other, with their hands on their hips, they were mirror images of each other, down to the determined looks on both their faces.

"Do to!" shouted the fiery redhead.

"Do not!" replied the equally fired-up brunette.

"Do to!" accused the exasperated redhead.

"Do not!" retorted the defensive brunette.

"You so like my brother Hermione! Everyone knows except you!" Ginny Weasley argued.

"I do not! I would know if I had a crush on your brother!" Hermione replied angrily.

"No you wouldn't...because your so bloody dense!" Ginny shouted.

"And speaking of dense, what about you and-" Hermione's defense was cut off by Ginny yelling.

"Don't change the subject...Just admit it! You fancy my brother!" Ginny yelled.

"Fine! I admit it! I fancy the pants of Ron!" Hermione shouted, waving her arms "Are you happy now?" she added in a slightly softer voice.

"EW! Do you really fancy THE PANTS OFF my brother?" Ginny replied, in her normal voice.

"It's a figure of speech!" Hermione hissed. Ginny grinned, glancing from Ron's petrified face to Harry's stunned one, enjoying the entertaining expressions spreading over faces.

Ginny grinned. "Almost. I think Harry and I better leave you two to snog each other senseless."

Ginny quickly left the common room, dragging a stunned Harry behind her.

"What are you talking about-" Hermione started to shout after her retreating form, but then she realized. Ron must be standing behind her. Without turning around she said "Alright...how much did you hear Ronald Weasley?"

"From 'Do too!' to now." His low-voiced reply made her heart sink. After a boy discovers 'the truth', a rough voice was a bad sign, that's what Lavender Brown often said as she lectured the Gryffindor girls in the art of charming the boy you...are interested in. Hermione used to sit off to the side, buried in a book, but secretly listening, hoping some advice will help her with the whole Ron situation. How Lavender had acquired all the information, Hermione did not want to know.

"Well..." she replied in a soft, quivering voice as she turned to face him "...now you know." There was a moment of awkward silence as her beautiful (or so Ron thought) eyes bore into his own blue eyes, but neither had anything to say.

Finally, Hermione spoke, in sad, defeated tones. "Sorry I had to ruin our friendship." She turned and walked out of the common room, her shoulders sagging. He did not care about her...or so she thought.

Ron watched as the girl he loved walked away from him, into the hallway, trying to process what just happened. Then he realized...she was walking away from him...he couldn't let her walk away, not knowing that he cared. He set off after her. He wouldn't let her go...not before he took Ginny's advice and snogged her senselessly, like he had always wanted...and dreamed of.

He saw her turning a corner, and he sped up to catch her. "Hermione!" he called. Luckily, the hallway was empty, besides him and Hermione. He saw her stop, and turn slowly, her brown eyes wide, fearing rejection.

"You called, Ron?" Her soft, sad voice struck him hard. "I couldn't let you walk away." He gasped, clutching the slight stitch in his side. "Not before you know...that I...I" He stuttered, unable to continue. Her expression, so void of feeling, now contained a hint of hope. "Yes," Hermione prompted him. "I...Well, that is to say...I kinda, sort of..." he stammered, groping for the right words to say, without sounding like a blithering, blundering idiot. "You what, Ron?" Hermione prompted once again, her gorgeous brown eyes shining with hope. "I..." He started yet again.

It was then Hermione Granger decided that she couldn't wait any longer for him to express himself. "Listen Ron...are you going to take Ginny's advice and snog me senseless...or am I wasting my time?" She questioned eagerly, like a child who has discovered a candy shop. "I'm...I'm going to take my sister's advice and-" But he never finished that sentence.

An hour later, they were still snogging senselessly.

Author's Note: Now, after 724 words, do you smart readers understand the title? LOL!


End file.
